


A Feast For A King

by quakerbuttons



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Sex, Finger Sucking, Lube, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakerbuttons/pseuds/quakerbuttons
Summary: Theseus and Zagreus r-18 one-shotWord Count: 2,355Quote: 'Kings Rising' by C.S. PascatZagreus drank potent ambrosia and has sex with Theseus.Everything is consensual; he just feels hot inside.
Relationships: Theseus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Feast For A King

And, oh, how beautiful Zagreus was to their eyes. His chest was taut with heavy breaths combined with a face so debauched that Lady Aphrodite would be jealous of;

Theseus pressed his thumb down on Zagreus's tongue and watched it curl. The Prince having the streak of a mischievous imp--gave the appendage a small soft bite before sucking on it. 

At this display, Theseus leaned in closer. Their legs attached tightly, he ground hard upon Zagreus crotch. 

"Mmnfh!" He whined.

Theseus was pleased with Zagreus's reaction.

"Ha, ha! For you to be this sensitive."

He rubbed the shaking thigh of the Prince and landed a hard smack. 

"Ah! Stop, mmm." He shook his head at Theseus. 

A small grin appeared on the King's face. 

"That gifted ambrosia from your patron shade must have been potent to make even Asterius crazy with lust." 

Theseus removed his finger from Zagreus's mouth with a loud pop. 

"Who else should I have gone to then? I only know--you, him, Patroclus, and Achilles here in Elysium." He retaliated with frustration. 

Theseus hummed at his question, detaching himself. 

"I am not known for being nice blaggard. But, we are not in the coliseum. I will only say this once; I admire your fighting spirit. I can see that Achilles taught you well."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Zagreus glared at him with his red eye of Darkness. 

"Let's say I've been in a similar situation as to yours. I know you wouldn't want to bother your; first crush with an issue like this." 

Theseus raised an eyebrow towards him in a mocking way. 

"Oh. Oh! That's a low blow even from you, King." He greeted his teeth. 

"A low blow, indeed. But! I am not wrong. Now, let's get this straight. You came to me for help--I am helping you even though I don't want to."

"I think you're lying about not wanting to." Zagreus chuckled breathlessly and started to rub his legs together in frustration. 

"A lie, a lie?!" Theseus pried open Zagreus's closed thighs rapidly and proceeded to kiss him on the mouth. 

The Prince was in shock. Even in shock, he locked his leg around the other's waist and pulled him closer. He could feel saliva running down his neck on just how sloppy and aggressively Theseus was kissing him. 

"Ha, ah..." When their lips separated, a string of saliva formed. 

"For a prince who fights his way to Elysium. I would have expected scars on you." 

Zagreus sighed at him and wiped a bead of sweat with the soft light-blue bed sheet. 

"Why is everyone interested in my body? Can you fuck me already?" 

Theseus had a mischievous look on his face and decided to pinch his nipple. 

Zagreus whimpered. 

However, from this teasing action, the Underworld Prince had other thoughts. The flame-footed Prince is good at playing games. 

Aphrodite and Hermes are the best teachers when it comes to seduction. Luckily for Zagreus, he knows what he had to do to win and get his reward. 

He put his best pleading face (added small waterworks for effect) and said this to Theseus. 

"Ooh, your Royal Highness, you are so mean! Here, I am lain bare and ready for you to take. I am begging you to put out the heat that's been making me needy ever since I took a glance at you. Won't you please, please hold me? You may have me in any way that you desire. Won't you take care of my yearning?" 

Zagreus kept his legs apart and touched the side of Theseus's cheek with his hand, fondly. Theseus swallowed nervously and was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. 

"What other pretty sentences can you say from your lips to rile another? You are playing a dangerous game with me, blaggard."

The Prince gave a small laugh and licked his lips. "I will say what you would like to hear, Theseus."

"I like to see you try," Zagreus added with a wink.

Theseus scoffed at him, despite his ears burning red. 

"As much as I would like to hurt you, I will not. Let me prepare you first." Theseus brought a glass bottle that had a translucent tint in it. He poured it over Zagreus's cock and hole. 

Zagreus shivered at the temperature and arched when finally Theseus touched his neglected cock and balls. 

"Ah, ha, ah! Thank you!" He nearly sobbed in relief. The oil made it easier to slide. The overly-sensitive Zagreus couldn't stop shaking around Theseus--kept stroking his cock up and down. He twisted his thumb around the slit. 

"Wait, not there! I'm going cum!" Zagreus wailed at Theseus but, he did not listen to his pleas. He fondled Zagreus balls, rolling them in one hand. While his right hand kept toying at the head of their cock. 

"Nrghnf!" He came all over Theseus's hand. 

"Let's see how much I can wring out from you. The night is long, hellspawn. I will make you sore enough that you won't be able to walk for days."

Zagreus was speechless after his first spent. His brain felt fuzzy, yet all he wanted was more. Their position at the moment was in missionary. Zagreus was used to sitting on his partners' laps; he took enjoyment in being hold tightly and rocked in timed pacing. He couldn't complain. 

(Maybe letting Theseus take charge might not be awful) he thought to himself. Without a skipping beat, Theseus poured more oil on his fingers and poked at the entrance of Zagreus's hole. It was warm. The effects of the ambrosia, he was loosened up nicely. Theseus imagined just how good it would be to fill in Zagreus's body with his dick and cum.

He started with one finger to test the limits of how much the Prince could take. It went down to his knuckles. He decided to add two fingers in and stretched the muscle. 

"Well, well, well. Aren't you needy? Already, have two fingers knuckle-deep and greedy for more."

"Blame it on the heat." He huffed: clenching. 

"Heh, you're enjoying this," Theseus added more digits in, arranging them carefully. 

Zagreus was annoyed. He lightly kicked at Theseus's back with his orange heel--a small threat. 

"No need to rush me, hellspawn. You shall have me if you are even deserving of my spear?" He punctuated his sentence with a twist of his fingers inside Zagreus. 

The Prince let out another pitiful moan. 

When he looked down, he realized that five digits were moving at a slow pace. 

"Ouf, Blood and Darkness..." He sighed quietly. 

"At this rate, you might be able to fit Asterius in you. But, no. He's reserved for me only. However, if you ask nicely--which I don't expect you to. I will let him share with you." Theseus kept moving his hand. 

"Share?" Zagreus jolted again seems like the King found his spot. 

"Both sides full. Your shows of admiration won't change the golden bond I have with him." 

"I don't think I can break the bond between the two of you. Ah, right there!" Theseus brushed the spot again with his thumb. 

Zagreus let out a satisfied grunt. 

Theseus removed his hand and wiped it away with a small wet rag next to Zagreus's shoulder. The bed creaked with the added weight of both of them. 

The sound of another glass bottle uncorked. Theseus lathered his cock with more oil and poured the bottle directly on Zagreus's pelvic and ass. 

"Zagreus," Theseus spoke to him, directly looking at his face.

"Huh? No hellspawn, blaggard, or monster?"

"Oh, hush. Even I know that gods and people alike enjoy being called by their name when getting bedded." 

"These-" His voice got cut off when Theseus pressed in the head of his cock inside him. 

He paused to check upon Zagreus: who was sweating and biting his lips. 

"Deeper, please. I need it. I want you." 

Theseus couldn't control himself any longer. He wanted to take his time with this hot, writhing body below him. 

He clenched his teeth and pressed deeper into Zagreus. He could see tremors around the Prince's thighs and arms. 

"Hah, ha. You're quite endowed." 

"D-Don't further aggravate me, Zagreus."

They both shuddered. 

Theseus moved with rhythm. 

The sounds of flesh smacking upon another echoed in the room. 

Theseus would find Zagreus's chatty personality annoying, yet he was enjoying how vocal he was. A little bit of a sweet demanding streak he could relate to,

"More, move faster!" Zagreus started to twist his hips on his own, meeting back with Theseus. 

"I shall comply with your wishes then!" Sweat dripped down from his forehead. Zagreus clenched and gripped the bedsheets tightly; knuckles turned white. 

Theseus didn't want this moment to end. 

He was close. 

Zagreus was not far behind. 

Without, thinking he gripped the Prince's cock and stroked with abandon. 

"Ahh, ah! I'm not going to last any longer! Oh, Gods...!" Zagreus held his head back bearing, his pale neck covered in bites and kiss marks. 

Zagreus let out a long moan his, stomach painted white in droplets. 

Theseus grunted and released himself inside of Zagreus. 

They both breathed heavily. 

A constant twitch there and then until Theseus decided to pull out slowly. 

Zagreus despite, being tired, couldn't help being cheeky. 

"You sure weren't lying about aggravating you. I'm sure the bedsheets ruined."

Once detached, Theseus wouldn't deny that the bedsheets are 'indeed' ruined. But, he didn't dislike the scenery before him. 

Zagreus lain-bare on his bed, his cheeks pink, hips covered in hand-prints, and most importantly, even after what they did together. Theseus couldn't break his character. 

"It is." Theseus poured wine into a cup from his amphora. 

Giving the cup to Zagreus, The Prince was skeptical at first. 

"It's mixed with water and herbs. There will be shades too young to learn how to navigate Elysium. I sometimes offer this drink to them to revive themselves. Don't tell Thanatos about this." 

"So, The King does have a nice side." Zagreus poured the drink down to his lips and swallowed. 

However, what the King told Zagreus was half a truth and lie. 

Theseus did help the lost shades navigate through their way in Elysium and was friendly with the Satyr's that offered him gifts. 

Theseus was cruel for killing the Minotaur. As a King, he had fought social orders and accomplished six labors. Then there was getting betrayed by Medea and Ariadne.  He would agree that this was a cowardly move to do. But, some things are best left forgotten.

For the drink had contained droplets of the River Lethe flowing freely before him. 

By the time Zagreus meets Theseus again for a re-match, he will have no memory of this occurrence between them.

Oh, how sweetly Zagreus looked drinking down the cup. He licked his lips with a smile and gave a content hum. 

He placed the empty cup on the bedside drawer and stood. 

"I, uh...Thanks for helping me." Zagreus felt compelled to say this. 

"I would be more careful of what I drink. " Theseus cast his eyes down.

"Wha--?"

That's when Zagreus knew what had transpired. He staggered back to the bed, knees wobbled, and grasped his throat. 

He lost his conscience before yelling the King's name. 

"Theseus!" 

And, just like that, Zagreus became nothing but a spot of red, eventually disappearing into thin air. 

* * *

When he rose at his Father's domain, he was a little bit distraught. His mind felt a bit fuzzy around the edges. A cheerful-looking Hypnos welcomed him in.

"Hey! Seem like the King of Athens won again! Now, when are you going to get my autograph, Zag?" Hypnos scribbled down on his wish-list. 

"Heh... I am not doing that." He shook his head. 

It is not often that they get eavesdropped on by other gods and shades; Megaera was there leaning on the column with Dusa at her side. 

Another girls' night was happening.

"Hypnos, Zag. It's easy to tell that you don't look well." Meg put her whip away. 

She doesn't like taking advantage of weakened opponents before her.

"Y-yeah, your highness! Take a break? Or a rest! Your room is all cleaned for you. I didn't want you to injure yourself with the weights!" Her snakes gave a small hiss. (Dusa has many secrets--her strength being one of them).

"I think I'll do that. Good night." Zagreus walked past them before waving at Thanatos and Nyx (they were having a conversation). 

"Rest well, my child. Mort and I shall be protecting you. None shall harm you while I'm here." She smiled at him, waving back. 

"I'm going back to work, won't be back for long. Rest easy, Zag." Thanatos pulled his hood up and left in silence. 

Zagreus collapsed on his bed; energy drained out of him completely. 

If Theseus bested him, then how? He tried to think of multiple scenarios and got even more frustrated that there were no leading answers. 

"I bet he got me with the aid of either Dionysus or Demeter." He gave up and fell into a heavy slumber. 

* * *

A week passed until Zagreus managed to get around the maneuvers of the blasted contract. Hermes and Artemis guided him with no complaints. Who knew; critical hits, dodging attacks, and Patroclus replenishing his Death Deficiency would help him defeat enemies. 

He arrived in front of the lavish doors of the coliseum. He took a bite out of the centaur heart. Zagreus wiped the fluid away from his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Pushing the doors, he entered. 

"Aha! The beast has come to fight us again, Asterious!" Theseus clanked his shield twice. 

It is a shame that only one of them shall remember.

However, we all know the sorts of stories that comes with those of royalty. 

_ 'To gain everything and lose everything in the space of a moment. That is the fate of all princes destined for the throne.' _

What shall happen to Zagreus, then?

We do not know. 

The Fates and Writers alike do love to play their games.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going, to be honest.  
> I absolutely despise the Captive Prince series.   
> If you want more please directly message me at twitter.com/quakerbuttons  
> Tips would help me out too!   
> Ko-fi.com/fleur8227
> 
> If there are typos or the format looks weird, let me know in the comments!  
> My beta reader is Grammarly... :/


End file.
